deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tazio1/Dead Space: Prisoner?
Alright, I've been playing around with this idea for a while now, but I think I've developed enough of the idea to share it for community feedback. Since DS2 was released, I've been blown away by the amazing ride in the game, but I've also thought, at times, 'I wish I could do this or that'. One example is the underused decompression gameplay mechanic. I thought it was a blast, but there were only about six times where you could actively use it. I thought to myself, 'Why can't Isaac just leap out the window, fly around and get to where he needs to get to faster? Maybe make a sandbox feel?" Bam! It hit me! An open-world Dead Space game! How awesome would that be? There are several things I like about having an open-world DS game. 1, players are given more freedom and time to explore, to find more resources, to give more control to those who want it. 2, it creates more scare scenarios, and a scare randomer sequence would be perfect in a sanbox game, where jumps, lengths of inactivity and action are calculated better than the annoying 'playthrough four, enemy behind me, turn, shoot, enemy from closet, shoot etc etc.' 3, a larger, richer story could be told to players, with far more interesting missions and activities, ala the shooting range from DS1. 4, I'd also enjoy the free movement of zero-gee travel between areas, making it feel more natural than just a fancy gameplay element thrown in every so often. I even came up with a convincing plot, (at least, I think so) involving a prison station, segregated into five sections, that has a 'mad scientist' of types release all the Necromorphs and inmates out for his own amusement, forcing the player into the shoes of an inmate trying to survive the outbreak, gaining trust from survivors, and unraveling the main plot. Several gameplay ideas I also thought of included the use of a 'mento-meter', a bar on an inmates rig that indicates how close he/she is to a mental break down, which could be used to monitor the players mental state in such a mad place, forcing the player to stop mindlessly killing to let the mental break-down cool off. It could also be a baring option, forcing the player out of some places where major Marker influence exsists. Map nodes would be used to highlight missions, any new paths that have opened/closed, any necromorph increase and possible quick travel. Melee weaponry would also be important in the game, allowing more greusome kills, a new survival tool used for when the chips are down, and it would be so fun loping necro limbs off with the plasma saw. Story constraints would be in place that would urge the player to finish the story, such as special rewards for geting to the end of a mission in a certain time, new weapons, faster travel systems, suit upgrades, longer times without having to reacharge the mento-meter etc, etc, or there could be chase sequences forcing the player to the next mission, ala the Tormenter scene in DS2. Overall, I think, with much needed tweaking, a sandbox DS game could be spectacular. But something without Isaac Clarke. Cherio! Tazio1 11:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts